


First Mistake

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [43]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: When the cell split into two, they thought it an exceptional success.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 33 'DNA experiment goes wrong'

The cell wasn't supposed to have split. That wasn't a variable they had any idea how to account for. Now there were two of the organism growing in the tank, both showing the same readings. They'd been overjoyed at first: they'd yet to produce one viable life form so far and now suddenly there were two. Had they done something slightly different, they wondered, or did the procedure naturally produce twins sometimes?

Their enthusiasm lasted up until the two entities matured to full growth, both in a matter of mere months despite essentially being humans, and the scientists saw the look of utter malice in the eyes of the original one. 

They'd given her genes from a variety of different predators, as well as subliminal combat training. They wanted her to be able to fend for herself, maybe become the latest model of security force to replace androids that were so expensive to repair. The way she cut them down so easily with claw-attachments they'd given her to train with, she reminded them of a Musk Cat on the prowl, except the size of a human. 

Her twin slept on unawares in her own vat, eyes closed, face utterly serene.


End file.
